Unlockables
This is a list of unlockable weapons, skills, and kill signatures in Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus. For other indepth relevent pages vist the: Ranks, Achievements, and Kill Signature pages! Primary Weapons *AK-47 (Default) *S1 Custom (Unlocked at Rank 2) *M40A3 (Unlocked at Rank 4) *M249 (Unlocked at Rank 6) *MN106 (Unlocked at Rank 11) *Benelli M4 (Unlocked at Rank 13) *Dradonitch (Unlocked at Rank 14) *RPG-7 (Unlocked at Rank 19) *MN106 Red Dot (Unlocked at Rank 24) *MN106 Camo (Unlocked at Rank 34) *MN106 Silenced (Unlocked at Rank 44) *AK-47 Silenced (Unlocked at Rank 52) *Golden AK-47 (Unlocked at Rank 72) Secondary Weapons *Beretta M9 (Default) *MAC11 (Unlocked at Rank 3) *Desert Eagle (Unlocked at Rank 10) *MP5 (Unlocked at Rank 17) *Beretta M9 Silenced (Unlocked at Rank 28) *MAC11 Silenced (Unlocked at Rank 39) *MP5 Silenced (Unlocked at Rank 48) *Golden Pistol (Unlocked at Rank 71) Skills *+50% Max Ammo (Unlocked at Rank 7) *+15% Reload Speed (Unlocked at Rank 12) *-20% Recoil (Unlocked at Rank 18) *+10% Movement Speed (Unlocked at Rank 21) *+25% Accuracy (Unlocked at Rank 23) *+ 25% Health Regen (Unlocked at Rank 26) *+10% Max Health (Unlocked at Rank 29) *+20% Pistol Damage (Unlocked at Rank 31) *+20% Assault Damage (Unlocked at Rank 33) *+20% Shotgun Damage (Unlocked at Rank 36) *+20% SMG Damage (Unlocked at Rank 37) *+20% LMG Damage (Unlocked at Rank 38) *+20% Sniper Damage (Unlocked at Rank 41) After unlocking all skills, the skills begin to upgrade. *+100% Max Ammo (Unlocked at Rank 42) *+25% Reload Speed (Unlocked at Rank 43) *-40% Recoil (Unlocked at Rank 46) *+20% Movement Speed (Unlocked at Rank 47) *+50% Accuracy (Unlocked at Rank 49) *+50% Health Regen (Unlocked at Rank 51) *+20% Max Health (Unlocked at Rank 53) *+30% Pistol Damage (Unlocked at Rank 54) *+30% Assault Damage (Unlocked at Rank 56) *+30% Shotgun Damage (Unlocked at Rank 57) *+30% SMG Damage (Unlocked at Rank 58) *+30% LMG Damage (Unlocked at Rank 59) *+30% Sniper Damage (Unlocked at Rank 61) *+150% Max Ammo (Unlocked at Rank 62) *+50% Reload Speed (Unlocked at Rank 63) *-60% Recoil (Unlocked at Rank 64) *+30% Movement Speed (Unlocked at Rank 66) *+75% Accuracy (Unlocked at Rank 67) *+30% Max Health (Unlocked at Rank 68) *+200% Max Ammo (Unlocked at Rank 69) Grenades *+1 Frag Grenade, Total 1 (Rank 1) *+1 Flash Grenade, Total 1 (Rank 9) *+1 Frag Grenade, Total 2 (Rank 16) *+1 Flash Grenade, Total 2 (Rank 22) *+1 Frag Grenade, Total 3 (Rank 27) *+1 Flash Grenade, Total 3 (Rank 32) Kill Signatures *Better luck next time! (Default) *Goodbye! (Default) *I'm sorry, did I kill you? (Default) *Have a nice day! (Default) *You need a haircut! (Default) *Cha-ching! (Default) *Don't be mad at me! (Default) *POW! (Default) *Just doing my job! (Get 50 Kills) *Thanks for the XP. (Get 250 Kills) *You got schooled! (Get 500 Kills) *Give me a challenge! (Get 1000 Kills) *Pwned! (Get 5000 Kills) *I know the feeling. . . (Die 25 Times) *I'm just a newbie! (Die 100 Times) *I used to die a lot, too! (Die 500 Times) *Easy target! (Get 25 Headshots) *In your face! (Get 100 Headshots) *Your head was in the way. (Get 500 Headshots) *Not luck. . . skillz! (Perform a 2 Killchain) *Don't try this at home. (Perform a 3 Killchain) *That was EPIC! (Perform a 4 Killchain) *Catch me if you can. (Steal 10 Flags) *I'm an expert. (Defuse 10 Bombs) *I'm the butcher! (Kill 100 players with the knife) *BOOM! (Kill 100 players with RPG) *BBQ Time! (Kill 100 players with the M249) *Bang! Bang! You're dead! (Kill 100 players with any SMG) *Silent killer. It's me. (Kill 100 players with any pistol) *Call me camper. (Kill 100 players with any sniper) *I'm a professional cleaner. (Kill 100 players with any assault) *Piece of cake. (Kill 100 players with any shotgun) *Target down! (Reach Rank 5) *Watch your back! (Reach Rank 10) *I'm on fire! (Reach Rank 15) *I RULE (Reach Rank 20) *Ready, Set, Dead! (Reach Rank 25) *Out of control! (Reach Rank 30) *LOL (Reach Rank 35) *Rare, Medium, or Well-done? (Reach Rank 40) *No offense! (Reach Rank 45) *I'm so awesome! (Reach Rank 50) *Mad Man! (Reach Rank 55) *Total carnage! (Reach Rank 60) *La crème de la crème! (Reach Rank 65) *I'm the General of the Army! (Reach Rank 70) Sources Nate. "Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus Multiplayer." Gameloft Blog. Gameloft, 8 Oct. 2010. Web. 03 Nov. 2010. . Category:Multiplayer